


Day 1: sharp

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Summary: Mason's pov
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 1: sharp

“No. This is just not possible. You must be kidding me?” 

Jack Langford's blue eyes are open wide, staring at his mother. Perched next to the fireplace, I scoff at his astonished face, slightly amused at her reaction. The detective seems to be having a bad time understanding what Rebecca has just revealed: that we are vampires. But I cannot blame him. However, I also cannot help but scrunch my nose when the scent of his pheromones turned that intense with his fear that I cannot stand it anymore. I dig in the back pocket of my trousers for a fag and light it, inhaling the disgusting, but far more calming tobacco smoke deep into my lungs. 

Rebecca says something. And then, Adam gruffs. Blah blah blah. Whatever. Although it seems that any words are enough to change the baffled expression on Jack's pretty face.

I take another drag of the cigarette, slowly releasing the smoke and staring at the detective through the grey swirling curtain of it. 

He is… interesting. Hot. And by that I mean I would happily fuck him senseless if he ever recovers of the shock of discovering what we are. 

I hope _this_ is not a comedown for him... Especially now, when it seemed that my bold flirting was granting me access into his bed.

After another puff of smoke, he finally meets my gaze, like searching for some sort of anchor. His eyes, brown, mottled in green and amber, are the most beautiful eyes I’ve seen in a long time. But those are my thoughts and no one else’s.

“I cannot believe you are vampires…” he speaks aloud, alluding everyone, but clearly talking at me. And he sounds resentful. Remorseful, perhaps? But, most and foremost, incredulous. 

I know I shouldn't, but he has just put it on a silver tray for me to tease him further... “Perhaps you need a demonstration?” I asked, full of mischief, stepping in a blur of motion towards him.

The Detective steps back and stares at me in alarm when I stop and smile, purposedly baring my teeth to his view, **_sharp_** fangs full on display. At the closeness, the scent of his fear peak nearly makes me throw up and a bit of regret echoes deep in my mind.

“We are not here to make demonstrations, Mason. Let him believe what he wants,” Adam grunts on my left, stopping my approach. 

Well... I had my bit of fun. Giving the terrified Detective a sly smirk, I turn back to my place next to the fireplace, feeling his beautiful eyes stabbing my back.

And there goes my chance to fuck him, down the drain... 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be grammar mistakes. Sorry, it won't be beta-read ^^


End file.
